


johnny b bad

by thunderylee



Category: 8UPPERS (2010)
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-08
Updated: 2011-08-08
Packaged: 2019-01-27 17:21:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12586860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: He would cut a bitch for him. They all would, but Ace’s attachment goes beyond friendship.





	johnny b bad

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

Johnny is easy. The others think he’s high maintenance, but Ace claims they just don’t know how to handle him. Johnny’s not like the rest of them; Johnny’s a lover, not a fighter. Johnny somehow managed to hold onto his heart.

All Johnny wants in life is someone to love, and that’s the main reason why it takes him just a second too long to shove Ace away when Ace spontaneously plants one on him over the bar. Ace laughs, wipes his mouth, and squints to see Johnny’s face in the dim light. He’s hot when he’s conflicted.

“Kiss me,” Ace demands, leaning forward again, and Johnny shoves him away.

“You’re drunk,” he says calmly, but his eyes are cold. Colder than the numerous bodies Ace has left in the gutter.

Ace hops down from the bar and grabs his shirt. “If you change your mind, you know where to find me.”

He heads for the shower, the lukewarm water sobering him up, and he takes his time under the spray. The others are out, asleep, the bar long closed as the night trudges on. Most would call it late, but to Ace it’s still early, a good three hours until sunrise; he can hear Arsenal in his head along with the pounding water, calling him a nocturnal motherfucker, and he grins.

His lips still tingle with his brief taste of Johnny. He doesn’t know what had prompted him to do it – most of Ace’s actions are spontaneous and raw. Gut instincts, he claims. Like how Arsenal draws his guns and shoots without thinking, Ace goes after what he wants. And in that second, he wanted Johnny.

He still wants Johnny. He’s known him since they were young, but Johnny was always different. Johnny wasn’t interested in revenge. He stuck with them because they were all he knew, but even when he grew up and could have gone his own way, he didn’t. He stayed with them.

Ace feels protective of Johnny. He would cut a bitch for him. They all would, but Ace’s attachment goes beyond friendship, beyond brotherhood. He wants to make Johnny happy, to be that someone for him. He wants to feel what Johnny feels in his heart; he wants Johnny to teach him how to love.

He doesn’t jump when the bathroom door opens, a tall silhouette visible through the shower curtain. The silhouette pulls his shirt over his head and goes straight for his belt, displaying absolutely no hesitation and Ace stands dumbfounded, feeling a little drunk again and very turned on.

Johnny’s eyes are the exact opposite of cold when he opens the curtain enough to step in, but Ace doesn’t see them for very long. Those lips press against his again and this time they’re moving, hot and persistent and all Ace can do is open his mouth, accepting Johnny’s tongue and meeting it with his.

Hands splay on his wet back and they crash together, the shower spray hitting Johnny’s hair and sending drops of water into their kiss that grows hotter as Johnny pulls them closer. Ace feels the hard mass of Johnny’s length against his hip and reaches for it, pulling a beautiful noise from Johnny’s throat that vibrates Ace’s tongue.

His back hits the cold tile wall, Johnny pressing flush against him and sliding his hands down Ace’s long torso to sink strong fingers into the cheeks of his ass and roll their hips together. Ace’s own erection rubs against Johnny’s and he moans, falling helpless in Johnny’s arms and not even thinking about repossessing his control. Right now it feels like he’s been yearning to give it up this whole time.

He doesn’t fight when Johnny’s hand trails down the back of his thigh, urging his leg up and Ace falls from his mouth, desperate for a breath that comes out in a laugh when he sees the tube in Johnny’s hand.

“You always come into the shower prepared?” he teases with a flick of his wrist, interrupting Johnny’s glare with a passing flash of bliss.

“Shut up,” Johnny retorts, his cheeks turning red and it’s adorable. “This is all your fault.”

“Whatever you have to tell yourself,” Ace replies. “I bet you can’t hold me up and fuck me at the same time.”

Johnny’s eyes narrow, accepting the challenge, and Ace arches at the first press of fingers inside him. He hops up and wraps his legs around Johnny’s waist, Johnny’s remaining hand holding him steady as he prepares him rough and fast. Ace never thought he would like this kind of thing, but he’s panting and emitting little moans with each breath and only a little bit of it has to do with Johnny’s mouth on his neck, exhaling harshly out his nose and making chills out of the drops of water that cling to Ace’s skin as he kisses and sucks Ace’s pulse point.

“Fuck,” Ace grunts, and Johnny nods his agreement as he inserts in a third finger and Ace’s body bounces on its own, taking Johnny in deeper and a faint whine escapes from his lungs as Johnny removes his touch completely.

Then he hears the sound of a bottle unscrewing and in the next minute he’s flattened against the wall, two arms looped around his thighs and Johnny’s cock is pushing inside him, filling him in one thrust and the noise that tears from Ace is a mixture of pain and pleasure, his nails digging into Johnny’s biceps to give some of it back.

“This is what you wanted,” Johnny hisses in his ear, and moves. His hips snap forward, groaning with each thrust, and it feels good. “Get yourself off when you’re ready.”

Ace was ready the second Johnny crashed his shower. The water pounds mostly on Johnny’s back and Ace’s left leg, a stray reflected stream hitting Ace’s face, but Ace is as warm as can be, his blood boiling as his internal temperature rises with Johnny hard inside him.

He manages to get a hand between them, wedging between their wet chests and wrap his fingers around himself, taking his heat to the next level and bringing Johnny with him. Johnny’s pounding into him now, fucking him into the tile wall and Ace loves it, holding on with one hand as he fists his own cock with the other, losing his breath as he gets closer and closer to release.

“ _Ace_ ,” Johnny moans, low and dirty, and Ace comes. His body rocks in orgasm and Johnny has to thrust harder to push through it, gasping into his neck and biting down as he races for his own finish.

The water is ice cold now, Mac is going to kill them and Ace could give a shit, his whole body on fire as Johnny slowly lets him down and makes sure he’s steady on his feet before letting go. He doesn’t let go all the way even as he steps back, keeping a hand on Ace’s back for continuous contact, and Ace already knows that this encounter has changed their relationship forever.

Ace reaches for Johnny’s face, thumbing the shame out of his eyes and Johnny looks surprised as well as sated. He meets Ace halfway, mouths crashing together with no sexual urgency, not this time, and Ace can’t hold him close enough. This is it, he thinks, this is that feeling he’s been missing, that feeling that’s been right in front of his face this whole time.

“I get it now,” he whispers against Johnny’s lips.

“Huh?” Johnny asks without leaving his mouth.

Ace smirks and shakes his head. He’s got forever to learn from him.


End file.
